The invention relates to a front-axle output of an automatic transmission.
A front-axle transmission according to the preamble, the Applicant's 4 HP 18, has been disclosed, e.g. in the book "Automatische Fahrzeuggetriebe" by H. J. Forster, Springer Verlag 1991, page 473. This known transmission has a front-axle output configurated in a manner such that torque is transmitted, via an intermediate gear from a front-axle spur pinion, having an input gear to an output gear; each input, intermediate and output gear is designed as a spur gears. In the hub of the output gear is supported, with a positive fit, a pinion shaft of a pinion that engages a differential and is a bevel drive. Next to the support in the output-gear hub, the pinion shaft is supported in an area adjoining the pinion.
The output spur gear is supported on each side of the gear by a tapered roller bearing with an adjusting spacer. The tapered roller bearing situated upon the side remote from the differential is adapted and supported by its outer rollway body in a cover of the front-axle output housing. The outer rollway body of the other tapered roller bearing is supported in an intermediate plate disposed between the lid and the front-axle output housing, the housing being sealed with the intermediate plate.
On the side of the output gear, facing the differential or the pinion, is attached a spacer sleeve with a cup spring set and a parking interlock gear, said parts being guided via the pinion shaft. The parking interlock gear lies with an end remote from the output gear on a shaft shoulder of the pinion shaft and with its other end on the cup spring set which Is supported by the spacer sleeve on the output gear.
A disadvantage of this known solution is the great multiplicity of parts and a correspondingly high assembly expense from which high costs result from production and eventual repair works.
Therefore, the problem on which this invention is based is to provide a front-axle output of an automatic transmission which has a small number of parts, is easy and economical to assemble and has the lightest possible weight.